Rey Remembers
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Rey dreams of her life before she was left on Jakku as she works to uncover her past. (Hybrid Wastebasket fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote on Star Wars Day because I am trash in the Hybrid Wastebasket.**

* * *

 _She was watching her younger self climb up a sand dune in her dream. Instantly, Rey knew that she was on Jakku, although she didn't know when. She must have been young, maybe four or five years old. As the younger Rey climbed the dune, she laughed out loud happily. Rey smiled at her happiness. This had to be another one of her buried memories resurfacing, as she didn't recollect this from her childhood._

" _Rey, wait for me!" a small voice cried out._

 _Rey whirled back toward the voice. A little boy, probably the same age as the younger self in her memory, was trudging up a little ways behind little Rey. His hair was a wild mess of light brown curls. He was dragging behind him what reminded her of the sled she had used for carrying her salvaged parts._

 _Rey frowned as she stared at the boy. Something about him was familiar. She knew him from somewhere, and he clearly knew her as he had addressed her by name._

 _Her younger self smiled and took large bounds down the sand to help him pull the sled up to the dune. Rey climbed up the dune ahead of them, watching them closely as they moved up the hill. Little Rey and the boy (who was he even?) were chattering away about what they could do to get further down the hill. The boy proposed that they could start running while pushing the sled and then jumping on it to ride down the hill. Rey's younger version agreed that they would try it._

 _As the two children reached the top, the eyes of the younger Rey and the boy lit up with happiness. Turning toward the direction they were looking in, Rey's eyes widened. No less than thirty paces from her was the blue box that she had seen leaving Jakku. Now that she was closer, she was able to get a better glimpse at its details. Police Public Call Box was on a sign above the doors of it. She couldn't see any sign of thrusters or anything to give it flight, which was greatly confusing given she had seen it flying away._

 _Not far behind the blue box was the wreckage of an old Star Destroyer, and two people were walking away with it while dragging another sled filled with parts behind them. As they approached, Rey saw it was a man and a woman, and was able to get a better look at their appearances. The man was tall and lanky. He had wild silver hair, a kind face, and eyebrows that seemed to have a mind of their own. The woman was quite a bit shorter and younger than her companion. Her brown hair was cropped at her shoulders, and her eyes were large and bright. Rey felt a pull toward them. They were familiar too, but she didn't know where-_

" _Daddy! Mummy!" her younger self called out._

 _Rey froze as Little Rey squealed happily and dropped the sled, running toward the newcomers. The boy dropped the sled and ran after her toward them. Rey watched as her younger self wrapped her arms around the legs of the man. The man was saying something to her younger self that was making her and the boy laugh, but Rey was too stunned to move closer._

 _When she looked from the couple to her younger self, it was impossible to deny the similarities between them. She seemed to share more traits with the woman, but there were traces of the man's features in hers as well. Looking to the little boy, she could see that he must be their son, which made him her brother. This was her family._

 _Then the scene dissolved into her screaming for them to come back as the box flew away._

* * *

Rey sat up, breathing heavily. Her blanket was half kicked off. She wrapped it back around her body, holding it close to keep her warm. Heaving a sigh, she looked down at a stone, gazing at her drawing of the box from the dream. This was the second memory that she had unearthed now, and the box appeared in it too. While she was curious about it, her thoughts were mainly focused on her family that she had seen.

She often wondered what had happened that had led to her being left of Jakku. She'd been with her family there, and they'd seemed so happy. Her parents seemed like wonderful people, and she appeared to have been quite close to the boy who must have been her brother. Where was he now? Where were her parents now?

Rey located the charcoal she had used to draw the box and grasped it before moving to the stone beside the one that had the box drawn on it.

* * *

 **I kind of have been thinking about making a Wastebasket fic for Rey in this sort of way. I might upload the other dream that Rey had where she saw the TARDIS tomorrow.**

 **Anyways, I hope that people liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the prequel to the first chapter I wrote. It's inspired by whouffalditrash's video edit of Rey's vision. It's good Wastebasket stuff.**

* * *

The ship flying away from Jakku in her vision stays rooted in her mind for all the days after her vision. It just doesn't feel right to her. Everything else, every detail, right down to her younger self screaming for her parents to come back, rings true. She remembers the day well, even if the faces of her family elude her. But the ship she sees doesn't feel right.

She talks to Luke about the vision, and how it's the only thing she remembers involving her parents. He suggests that she's blocked out painful memories as she's grown up alone. There's also a suggestion of meditation. Perhaps if she clears her mind, opens up to the Force, she could remember something. As much as she isn't a fan of sitting still, Rey finds herself liking the quiet of it. Years of Jakku living on her own has made silence a familiar friend.

She meditates at least once a day for weeks. Nothing comes back to her for a while.

Finally, one night she dreams of her abandonment on Jakku. She's still screaming, struggling to get free of the heavy grip on her tiny arm. The ship is still flying away, but for a second it flickers like an illusion before returning to the ship she's familiar with from her vision. The tiny flicker reveals the true visage, which she manages to see is smaller than the illusion.

She keeps on meditating, and the flickers get longer. Eventually, the dream returns to her again one night, but this time there's no ship flying away. Something is leaving her behind though, soaring upwards toward the stars.

As soon as she wakes up, the first thing that Rey does is grab a charred stick from an old fire. She draws the box she saw in her dream on a large, flat stone, not wanting to forget it later. The sketch is black on gray stone, crude yet distinguishable. There is no way to give it the beautiful blue color she saw the box had in her dream, which disappoints her slightly. But the box feels more important.

Once she's done, Rey sets down the stick and stares at her work. As she studies it, a word comes to her mind. It's not one that she's expecting, but it feels right for that box.

Home.

* * *

 **So I think I am going to write more of Rey's memories. If anyone has any suggestions of memories for Rey to have, hit me up!**


End file.
